


Heartbreakingly Cute

by himekohimura



Series: Heartbreaking [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae thinks that Junsu is the cutest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreakingly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up like this. This is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I did them justice. I think I might make this into a three-shot, each being able to be read independently, but it's really up to the bunny in my head :D

When Hyukjae first met Junsu, he thought the other was amazingly cute. The cutest thing that he'd ever seen. In fact, Junsu was much cuter than the bear his mother had got him for his birthday, and that bear was rather cute.

But Junsu had rosy cheeks and a wide smile, with tiny little beady eyes that disappeared when he laughed. 

"Mine." Hyukjae had claimed then, pulling little baby Junsu to his side as their parents looked on with adoration. He cried and threw the biggest tantrum of his baby life when Junsu's mom took Junsu away from him. 

"Junsu has to go home, Hyukkie," his mother scolded. "You'll see him tomorrow."

And he did. Every day for the next few years, until one day Junsu said "I'm debuting." And Hyukjae was left alone.

***

"Hyukkie-ah..." Hyukjae looked up in question, eyes tracing the outline of his best friend's face. Even after all these years he still hadn't found anything as cute as Junsu. Donghae came in as a close second, but Donghae was more of a silly cute than real cute. Junsu was naturally cute. He even had a dolphin noise to go with his cute. 

Right now, Junsu had on his confused, sad face of cute and Hyukjae immediately put down his PMP to bring Junsu into a tight embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I got in a fight with Yoochun." Junsu's arms wrapped instinctively around Hyukjae, days apart erased by years of habit. They were best friends and even though Junsu spent most of his time in Japan, the fact wouldn't change, not ever. Junsu buried his head into Hyukjae's shoulder, fighting back tears. 

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Hyukjae questioned and Junsu was sure that Hyukjae meant it. "I'm sure I could round up a few members to help."

Junsu giggled and sniffled and Hyukjae thought it was the cutest noise and the saddest noise he'd ever heard. "Don't do that. We won't have an English speaker in our group if you killed him."

"You can have Heechul, if you want," Hyukjae offered hopefully.

Junsu made a face. "No, you can keep Heechul. What about Kibum? Or Kyuhyun?" Junsu suggested. "I know Changmin wouldn't mind either."

Hyukjae snorted. "That's because Changmin considers everyone stupid except for them. Besides, we need Kyuhyun." Hyukjae thought for a second. "I guess you could have Kibum..."

"So it's settled then?" Junsu lifted his face from Hyukjae's shoulder, eyes bright with mischief. 

"Yep." Hyukjae smiled, lifting a hand to thumb away fading tears. "Should I round up the gang? We'll have Yoochun dead within the hour."

"Yay!" Junsu whooped and Hyukjae found his arms empty of the duck-butt as Junsu skipped out the door. "Come on, Hyukkie! We have to find Youngwoon-hyung!"

Hyukjae laughed as he followed the other. In the end, they failed miserably when Junsu shouted out in the middle of the fight that they were going to get Kibum out of the deal. Heechul changed sides almost immediately, not wanting to loose the other namesake of his cat. Shiwon and Hankyung followed suit after Heechul threatened them with something worse than death. Youngwoon was on no ones side, instead was throwing and grappling with everyone, no matter the group. Jungsu tried to keep peace and Changmin stood on the side with Kyuhyun and Kibum, all three rolling their eyes in exasperation. 

To say it was a disaster was an understatement. Both groups were exhausted by the end of it, sprawling themselves over the large dance room that had been designated as the war zone.

"I'm sorry." It was Yoochun that said it first and Junsu repeated it with a laugh. Soon the hug between the two became a hug between both groups as a pile of boys tried to outdo each other in how hard they could squeeze. 

Super Junior won this round though. They had more members.

"Feeling better?" Hyukjae asked when everyone had cleared out and they were the last to leave. 

Junsu smiled Hyukjae's favorite smile, the smile that made his eyes vanish. "Thanks, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae ruffled the other's hair. "Always, Su-ah."


End file.
